Traditionally, logos and emblems have been employed by various people to distinguish and identify the source of various goods or property. In addition to identifying source, manufacturers rely on the use of logos and emblems, in conjunction with the benefit of trademark protection, to establish and protect their reputation. A discerning consumer may recognize a manufacturer by its logo or emblem and immediately be reminded of the manufacturer's reputation.
It is well known that a good reputation is linked with status in a community. For instance, a specific logo or emblem may be associated with a reputation for luxury and quality in the manufacture of vehicles. As such, the vehicle consumer and/or manufacturer may take pride in emphasizing the display of their vehicle's emblems as well as the corresponding good reputation associated therewith. Moreover, an individual may take pride in a specific cultural heritage, country, sports team, cause, or the like. In these cases, the individual may want to emphasize this pride by displaying the representative emblem or logo on a vehicle.
Historically, the emphasis of a logo or emblem was achieved by increasing the number of logos/emblems on a vehicle or by adjusting the physical size of the logo/emblem itself. However, simply increasing the size and/or quantity of logos/emblems on a vehicle may achieve the desired effect of emphasis, but diminish the effect of status and/or pride proportionally.
Although some solutions may exist in the prior art that are directed to emphasizing the display of a logo or emblem with illumination, they typically involve directing an external light onto a vehicle emblem. Moreover, the directed light is typically a single color, or bulb, and cannot change color to indicate conditions or states associated with the vehicle. Additionally, the light is usually configured to illuminate the entire emblem in a non-uniform manner (i.e., areas of the emblem that are located further from the light source appear darker than the areas of the emblem that are located closer to the light source). Among other things, the prior art solutions fail to provide a dynamic emphasis of a logo or emblem while maintaining a sense of quality, luxury, or status.